HC Drabbles
by DearMissKara
Summary: Head canon drabbles featuring: S.S. Leather & Libraries, S.S. Loonies & Lions, S.S. Prudence & Potions, S.S. Beauty & the Beast, S.S. Frozen Moonlight, H.M.S. Wolfstar, & S.S. Enemies Lust Here. Slash & femslash mentioned. T rated just incase. Please R


I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling is Our Queen.

Ship HC Drabbles:

S.S. Leather and Libraries

* * *

He grunted in pain as her fist hit his face, Draco stumbled and grabbed onto her robes in support. Hermione yelped in surprised as she lost her footing and fell with Draco on top of her. Her big brown eyes were wide open as she felt his strong frame resting on top of her and she could seen the lean muscle of Draco's chest from the top of his unbuttoned shirt. He motioned to sit up and saw Hermione's expression, he stopped to smirk crookedly then said "Do you like what you see?" She huffed indignantly and went to say "Never you stup-" and his lips were on hers.

S.S. Loonies and Lions

* * *

Harry didn't know when he started to fall for her. He didn't realize he needed to see her smile every day. He didn't comprehend at first how catching Luna's soft gaze made his heart race. She will dance around outside, the sun shining onto her golden hair. Then Luna will see him, and she smiles bright and rushes over to him. Luna leans forward, wrapping her thin arms around his hips. Harry smiles wryly at her, reaching out and touching her cheek & tugging gently on her dangling ear rings. She whispered dreamily "Love might be caused by nargles."

S.S. Prudence and Potions

* * *

Hermione waited outside the Restricted Section in the library, taking a deep breath as she heard him moving around in those shelves. Severus cleared his throat saying tiredly "I know you are out there. Come." She bit her lip and opened the door wider, walking in shutting the door quietly. Hermione turned and looked at him, she stepped forward until she was right in front of him. Severus held his breath as she reached out and softly traced his

lips. He snatched her hand into his saying softly "We can't do this." Her hair brushed the front of Severus' robes and he delicately pushed a wild curl behind her ear. She whispered "I know but I can't stop." Severus hugged her fiercely whispering "I don't want to either."

S.S. Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Remus ran fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath as she came into the room. Hermione's curly hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked slowly over to him. He smiled sadly at her saying "I haven't seen you in such a long time." Hermione smiled knowingly at him saying "You have been quite busy." Remus shook his head slowly saying "I have been distant." He sat down on an arm chair, closing his eyes as he mumbled "I am sorry." Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders murmuring "It's okay, love. It's okay." He sat up pushing her away softly saying "The moon is coming soon, I have to go." Remus stood up brushing lips on her forehead whispering "I love you, you brilliant witch."

S.S. Frozen Moonlight

* * *

Draco watched her from inside a classroom as she came down from the tower. Luna was humming something he couldn't understand, she got close to the door and he quickly reached out to grasp her wrist, tugging her inside the empty classroom. Luna stared at him, no surprise in her face saying straight forward "You missed me." Draco felt a flush rise up his pale cheeks and he said gruffly "And what if I did?" She smiled then said "I missed you too." His stormy gray eyes caught her light blue eyes and Draco whispered "You did?" She stepped forward, brushing her soft lips on his jawline saying "Of course." He leaned forward tucking her light blonde hair behind her ears and he kissed her roughly on the lips. Luna kissed him back and broke the kiss saying "It's dinner time. I don't want to miss the pudding. Come on." She stepped back, holding his hand and brought Draco out of the classroom

led him towards the Great Hall.

H.M.S. Wolfstar

* * *

Sirius' breath hitched when he heard someone enter his home. He called out "Who's there?" He walked out of the kitchen heading down the dark hallway when he saw Remus. He smiled happily "You came." His love gave him a soft smile saying "Of course. Someone has to get you to clean up." That someone took his wand, bringing all the candles and lights lit, which made the entire house bright and airy. Sirius shielded his eyes whining "The light.. It burns.." Then Remus swatted him on the head grumbling "Such a drama Queen." Sirius huffed saying "King. Drama King." His love laughed heartily as Remus kissed him briefly "Of course, my mistake. Now lets go clean the kitchen and I will cook dinner, it's my turn for date night." Sirius kissed him again saying "I love kissing the cook."

S.S. Enemies Lust Here

* * *

Ginny's flaming red head billowed by her as she rushed to meet Pansy behind the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny looked worried until she saw Pansy and she smiled widely saying "Hey you." Pansy smirked back at her, tucking dark strands behind her ears shyly saying "Hi." She stopped in front of Pansy, leaning forward to softly kiss her lips and pulled back "I was worried I wasn't going to find you." Pansy's face flushed after the kiss and then after hearing that she cleared her throat sneering "Why, you think I would leave you?" Her lover shook her head quickly saying "No, that's not what I meant. Don't be angry." Ginny tugged gently on the short ends of Pansy's chin length her and brushed her lips on her cheek saying "Just stay with me." She closed her eyes and smirked whispering softly "Don't have to ask me twice."


End file.
